


Right Time

by artemisia_HQ



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, So much blushing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/pseuds/artemisia_HQ
Summary: "What was your question?""I was asking if maybe it's time to do that..."Tobio's brain short-circuited.He couldn't meanthat. Right?"People do that kind of thing when they're dating, and I thought maybe we could do it too..."Oh God. He did meanthat.Hinata suggested something that would supposedly take their relationship to the next level. Kageyama couldn't handle his tiny idiot boyfriend (and his own hormone-fueled thoughts).





	Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> Have some fluffy KageHina being dumb (as usual).
> 
> Hinata is an innocent (?) angel.
> 
> Kageyama is secretly a pervert, but still a dork.
> 
> Both are idiots.
> 
> Also they're second years in this.

The day Kageyama Tobio died of embarrassment started out pretty normal.

It was a Sunday afternoon, Tobio had invited Hinata over to hang out, which obviously meant playing volleyball in a park near his house. They were tossing the ball back and forth, but the cold, harsh wind kept knocking the ball out of its trajectory, so they decided to go back to Tobio's house to read some volleyball magazines instead.

Tobio sat on his bed, legs crossed, while Hinata was sprawled on his side, his head on one of his thighs. Tobio was combing Hinata’s soft curls with his fingers absentmindedly while reading the magazine Hinata was holding in front of them. His legs were starting to get numb but the warm contact of Hinata’s cheeks on his thighs made him swallow his complaints.

He was a bit annoyed at first (both of them actually) that they didn't get to play, but surprisingly, Tobio didn't mind it that much. He was...content. And happy. He didn't know he could experience those feelings outside of volleyball, until Hinata. Everything they did, however mundane, made him feel so, so ecstatic (he looked up a word to describe the floaty, warm feeling he's having lately—happy didn't seem like enough—and that word fits perfectly).

The comfortable silence—aside from the rustling of the pages—was interrupted by Hinata’s voice.

It was also the start of Tobio's mentality spiraling downwards.

"Hey, Kageyama. We've been dating for quite a while, right?"

"Uh, yes?" He was slightly confused by Hinata’s sudden question. They'd been dating for about three months, give or take.

"And we've held hands and kissed and do, uhm, s-stuff." He was still eyeing the magazine he's holding, but Tobio could feel Hinata’s cheeks getting warmer.

Although admittedly, his face also heated up when Hinata mentioned stuff. They did do _stuff_ —they're both healthy, hormonal teenagers after all—and their make-out sessions almost always ended up a bit too handsy, but only at the privacy of their rooms. They never did anything at school—they're both too afraid and nervous at the prospect of getting caught—save for hand holding and quick kisses when no one is looking. And they both agreed to never _ever_ to do anything in the clubroom or in the gym. It's sacred ground, as Hinata put it, and Tobio agreed vehemently.

But they hadn't gone all the way. Not yet. They never talked about it though, the stuff they ended up doing just came naturally and Tobio didn't even have an idea how they got there in the first place. He didn't even know if Hinata even had the slightest clue how that sort of thing works—he's too innocent and naive. Not that Tobio's any different _before_. Curiosity got the best of him one day and looked it up online so he's not that completely clueless in that regard, at least compared to Hinata. But it's also partly because Tanaka-san sent him links the day after they told the team about their relationship, and Nishinoya-san discreetly handing him a paper bag containing what his senpai called as ' _essentials_.'

(Tobio at the time had no idea what those square foil packets and bottle of gel were when he opened the bag. But with Tanaka-san's links providing information, his whole body quickly heated up and he felt like he might combust from embarrassment and mortification, and another weird feeling he later identified as arousal.)

He was jolted back to the present by a finger repeatedly poking on his cheek. Hinata was now facing him, his head still on his thighs.

"You're spacing out again, Kageyama-kun~" He's using his annoying (cute) teasing voice as he continued to poke Tobio's cheek.

"Tsk. Stop that, dumbass," he snapped as he flicked Hinata’s hand away from his face.

"You didn't answer my question, Bakageyama." Hinata’s pouting now, his brows furrowed in annoyance and his lips jutted out. His pink, _very_ kissable lips.

Tobio leaned down and placed a quick peck at Hinata’s lips, earning a surprised squeak (again, cute) from his boyfriend. He pulled away with a smirk. Hinata’s cheeks were tinted red, and he muttered _'no fair'_ against Tobio's thighs.

"What was your question?"

"I was asking if maybe it's time to do that..."

Tobio's brain short-circuited.

He couldn't mean _that_. Right?

"People do that kind of thing when they're dating, and I thought maybe we could do it too..."

Oh God. He did mean _that_.

Tobio scrambled to his feet so fast he knocked his knees on Hinata’s head, as he backed away quickly until he was pressed against the wall.

"W-w-what a-a-re y-you t-talking about, y-you d-dumbass!"

Hinata sat up, rubbing the back of his head and glared at Tobio. "That _hurt_ , you idiot! And what is up with your reaction?"

"Y-you don't just say t-things like t-that!"

Hinata tilted his head to one side, a confused look on his face. "What things? And why are you so red?"

"You said y-you wanted to...d-do...it..." Tobio could feel his face getting warmer by the second.

"Yeah, I did. I mean, it's a sign that our relationship is progressing. At least that's what Yachi-san told me."

"You asked Yachi-san about it?!"

"Uh, yes? I asked her a lot of things about dating and stuff and she said it's a way for us to get more intimate or something like that."

Tobio face palmed then rubbed his face. "Why the _hell_ would you ask a girl about that?"

"Huh? What's wrong with asking a girl? And it's not just any girl—it's Yachi-san. And she was the one who told me to come to her if I need someone to talk to about dating stuff."

"But not _that_ kind of stuff, you dumbass!"

"What do you mean _‘that kind of stuff’_?" Hinata’s voice now edged with annoyance.

"You know what I mean!"

Hinata stared at him for what seemed like an eternity then as realization dawned on his face, it instantly burned red.

"I-it's not _t-that_! Geez, even I know not to talk about that to anyone, let alone _girls_! I'm not stupid! That would be so embarrassing!"

Now it's Tobio's turn to be confused. "But you said you asked Yachi-san about it..."

"Oh my god. I was asking Yachi-san if it's time for us to finally call each other by our given names!"

Oh.

_Oh._

"Oh."

Hinata raised his eyebrows then gave him a knowing look. He knew that _look_. He was subjected to that _look_ more times than he can count. Hinata scooted closer to him, his eyes wide with amusement and when he grinned, Tobio knew he's fucked.

He wanted to jump out of his bedroom window, ran as fast as he can and get the hell out of Miyagi. He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him because he knew what's coming.

"What did you thought I meant, Kageyama-kun?"

Hinata was now a couple of centimeters from his face, still wearing his shit eating grin. Tobio whipped his head to one side and glared at the wall.

"N-nothing" The evident redness from the tips of his ears and across his face betrayed him.

"Uh-huh. Are you actually a _pervert_ , Kageyama-kuuun?"

"N-no. Shut the fuck up."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you actually are, with that potty mouth of yours."

Tobio growled as he tackled Hinata. He bounced back on the bed, letting out a loud _'ompff'_ as Tobio loomed above him, caging him with his arms on both sides of Hinata’s head, his knees locking his hips in place.

"See, like I said. _Pervert_." The idiot was still smirking at him.

"You little shit."

Laughter reverberated across his room as he tickled Hinata’s sides. His fingers moved to his stomach and Hinata howled, squirming and desperately trying to pry his hands. Tobio continued to assault his sides and stomach but when Hinata gasped for air from too much laughter and tears started rolling down his cheeks, he stopped.

Hinata's chest heaved up and down, trying to catch his breath. Tobio reached out to wipe the tears from his flushed cheeks—it was very warm. Hinata leaned into it and looked at Tobio expectantly. With his wide, honey eyes still misty, a tinge of pink in his cheeks, and his lips slightly parted, it only took Tobio a moment of hesitation and then finally closed the gap between them.

The instant their lips made contact, the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. Tobio's other hand rested below Hinata’s ear, his thumb caressing his cheek as their breaths mingled. Hinata started to run his fingers down his spine, his other hand on his hair, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and he could feel the beating of their heart against his chest. It was in sync.

When they pulled away, Hinata gave him a smile so soft and gentle, it melted Tobio's heart. Everyone is used to Hinata’s big smiles, all teeth showing, and his exuberant laughter, but not _this_. Only Tobio got to experience this and his chest expanded at the thought.

"I've always liked your smile."

Did he say that out loud? No, that was Hinata.

"My smile?"

"Yeah. The one you're wearing right now"

He didn't realize he was smiling. Hinata was staring at him, starry-eyed, and still had that soft smile on.

The words were out of his mouth before he even realized it.

"I love you."

It wasn't the first time he'd said it, but he didn't say it enough without stuttering and tumbling over the words. This time though, his feelings for this sun-personified boy, his rival and best friend—his _lover_ —was so overwhelming, his body couldn't contain it.

For the hundredth time that day, Hinata was the same color as his hair. He covered his face with both hands and whimpered.

"That's not fair, Bakageyama. Saying it suddenly like that." His voice was muffled by his hands. Slowly, he removed them from his face and stared right into Tobio's eyes, a look of pure, unabashed adoration.

"I love you, too."

Tobio returned the shit eating grin Hinata was giving him earlier as he sat upright. "Yeah, I know."

"Jerk."

"Idiot."

"Stupid!"

"Dumbass!"

" _Tobio_."

He stopped breathing. His name on Hinata’s voice sounded beautiful he had a hard time believing it was his. It just felt right, the way Hinata’s mouth rolled out the syllables like no one else could pronounce them the same way.

"W-what?"

Hinata sat up abruptly. "What _'what'_? I did say earlier if we can start calling each other by our given names. Unless you don't want to..."

"No—"

Hinata’s face fell. "Oh. Okay. Uhm, sorry, I—"

Tobio started to panic when he saw the dejected look on Hinata’s face. "No! I didn't mean I don't want to. I'm just...not used to people other than my family calling me by my given name."

Hinata perked up right away at that. "Oh!" he exclaimed, then added like an afterthought, "but the Grand King calls you that, like all the time."

"Yeah, well." Tobio tried not to frown at the mention of Oikawa-san. "That's just his way of mocking me. He said my name sounds too cute for someone like me or something." He shot an irritated look at Hinata. "And stop calling him Grand King!"

"Your name suits you though. And you _are_ cute, so..." Hinata shrugged as he trailed off.

"You call me scary countless times."

"Yeah, you are," he said mockingly. Tobio's hand shot out to grab Hinata’s head but he managed to duck in time. He stuck his tongue out then continued, now smiling. "But, you're cute when you're embarrassed, like when you're blushing. And when you're sleeping and _especially_ when you just woke up, your hair sticking out in different directions. Oh, and the face you make when you're about to com—"

This time, Tobio was fast enough to squish Hinata’s cheeks together. "Oh my god, _shut up_! Why are you so embarrassing?"

Hinata pried his hands away, then gave him an accusatory look, hands folded across his chest. "Says the guy who thought I was asking girls about—"

"If you don't shut up right now, I'll tickle you until you passed out."

"Okay, geez. I'm just teasing. It's not every day I get to see you all flustered like that." Hinata’s hands up in surrender, but his face said otherwise.

"Hinata, I _swear_ —"

"Say my name," he interjected, his voice almost a whisper.

"Huh? I just did, dumbass."

Hinata shook his head. "No. _Say my name_." The tone of his voice pleading but at the same time insistent.

Tobio knew what he meant. To be honest, he's thought about calling Hinata by his given name and there were a couple of times when he tried saying it but his nerves get the better of him and he got tongue-tied.

This time was one of those times.

"Uhh..."

Hinata moved closer. "Come on, _Tobio_."

Tobio inhaled sharply. He's using his _'toss to me'_ voice, the one Tobio hates (but secretly loves) because he can't ever say no to it. To him.

"It's hard to suddenly call someone by their given name!" He's practically whining and he hated how he sounds. "And how can you say mine so easily?"

"But I'm not just someone," Hinata muttered. "And I practiced."

"You...practiced?"

"Yeah..." Hinata suddenly looked shy, awkwardly averting his gaze from Tobio. "When I talk about you to my mom or Natsu, I use your given name. And when I mention you when I text Kenma or my middle school friends. Anyway, we're getting off topic." He waved one hand in front of him, then stared back at Tobio, looking determined. "Say my name. "  
  
He wanted to. He really did. But the thought of finally saying it sent a shiver down his spine and what if Hinata hates how his name sounded in Tobio's voice, not like the way he likes his in Hinata’s. His voice is gruff and low and gnarly, nothing like Hinata’s cheerful, lilting one.

"Wait. You do know my given name, right?" Hinata asked, his brows furrowed in worry.

Tobio bristled. " _What_? Of course I know your given name! How stupid do you think I am for not knowing my boyfriend's name?"

"Okay. So say it already."

"Tsk. Fine." There's no getting out of this. And Hinata wanted this. He wanted this, too. And he's right, they've done all sorts of things, it's only logical for this to be the next step, right?

"I'm waiting."

"I'm getting to it, stop being so impatient!" He took a deep breath and tried to calm the hammering in his chest. He started, "Sh... Sh..."

"Keep going."

"Sh...shou..." Tobio was silently cursing himself. _Fuck, why is this so hard!_ This is the name of his partner—on and off the court—the person he loves more than anything. _I should be able to just say it, goddammit!_

"Just one more syllable"

"...you."

"Okay, now put them together." Hinata was trying to be encouraging, but he sounded like he was talking to a toddler, and Tobio could hear the giggles lurking underneath. He tried to ignore it and concentrated on the task at hand.

"Sh...shou...y-you..." He tried to suppress a groan on how embarrassed and stupid he sounded.

A fit of giggles finally escaped Hinata " _Pffft_. You sound like a kid trying to learn how to read." He had one hand covering his mouth, taunting him.

Tobio gave him his most murderous glare. "I will fucking deck you."

"Let me see you try, _Tobio_."

"You know damn well that I can, _Shouyou_."

"...."

"…."

 _Holy shit_. Did he just—?

"Uhhh... Okay. Uhm..yay! You did it!" Hinata was smiling widely, but tears slowly rolled down his cheeks.

 _Oh no_. He messed up. He messed up so bad he made Hinata cry. Trying not to panic, he gently cupped Hinata’s face and tried to brush away the tears with his thumbs. "Oi, why are you crying?"

"I am?” he asked, surprised. He touched the corners of his eyes then stared at his wet fingers. "Oh. I guess I am." He looked up at Tobio, a small smile on his lips. "I don't know. A lot of people call me by my given name so I'm used to it. But hearing you say it, feels all _gwaaah_ , like different somehow. It made my chest warm and my stomach feels funny."

He hastily pulled his hand back from Hinata’s cheeks. "Don't you dare puke on my bed."

"Not that kind of funny, stupid! A _fuwaaah_ kind of funny. I'm happy, I guess. I like the sound of my name in your voice. Feels...right."

Tobio's heart was swelling and he heaved a sigh of relief. He tried to look straight into those warm, honey eyes. "Well, the same goes for me. My name in your voice, I mean."

"Really?"

"Y-yeah."

"So are we on a given name basis now?"

"Yes. If that's what you want." He tried to sound nonchalant, but he couldn't stop his wobbling smile.

Hinata—no— _Shouyou_ lighted up immediately, his smile blinding. Everything about him was practically glowing.

"Okay then, Tobio!"

"Okay. Shouyou."

It did sound right.

 

* * *

 

"Tobio, toss to me!"

"Calm down, Shouyou. You're so demanding."

"Woah woah woah! Are you two finally on given name basis now?"

"When did this happen? Shouyou, I need all the details!"

"You sound like newlyweds. Feels gross."

"Now, now Tsukki."

"Yay! Congratulations, Hinata, Kageyama-kun!"

"Thanks, Yachi-san!"

"T-thanks..."

"I'm glad you followed my advice!"

"Yeah! Although Tobio was so awkward at first, I thought he was going to bite his tongue."

"S-shut up, dumbass!"

**Author's Note:**

> I've always liked the idea of the idiot duo addressing each other by their given names and I would literally die if they finally do in canon (That drama cd where they call each other 'Sho' and 'Tobi' is just ughhhh. Furudate-sensei, I need more!).
> 
> This idea came to me while I was stumped with another fic I'm working on and I thought, fuck it, and wrote this instead.
> 
> This is my first posted fic here, so please be gentle!
> 
> ***
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :) Thank you for reading! ♥️
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://the-new-king-of-the-court.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/artemisia_hq?s=09)


End file.
